Syd
Syd is an important supporting character in the video game series, Gravity Rush. One of the first people Kat meets, he seems to know more about the Gravity Queen than anyone else, and always knows when to be whenever Kat's help is needed. He is later revealed to be the face behind the criminal mastermind, Alias. He also appears in Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture, along with both Kat and Raven. Why He Rocks # He is responsible for the series' more light-hearted moments, serving as the comedic character. # Despite appearing lazy on the surface, Syd is actually quite the craftsman, having fashioned some fake gems out of candy, and patched up Kat's outfit for her when it was damaged between games. #* In fact, his laziness is nothing more than a front to hide his true motives. # He is always looking out for Kat, and he always seems to show up when her help is needed. It is revealed that he was acting as a villain for Kat's sake in order to prepare her for her fight with The Darkness. # A century prior to the events of Gravity Rush, he was the only person to take Kat/Alua's side when she wanted to help evacuate the civilisations below Eto upon learning of the rising black ocean below. # Syd is more intelligent than he lets on, possessing extensive knowledge of the world around him, a familiarity with Kat's past, and knowing how to be a competent villain behind scenes. # Syd has quite the resumé when it comes to his work etiquette, having worked as a police officer, a private investigator, served in the military, worked the mines, and was also a royal servant at one point. # Syd knows just what to say to encourage people to not be so down on themselves, best seen in his interactions with fellow Banga worker, Cecie. # A subtle personality trait Syd has is that he can be rather excitable at times, demonstrated in the comic strips whenever a panel he is in starts to load up with speech bubbles. # Despite benefiting from Kat's help, he does cherish his friendship with her, and is willing to go to bat for her whenever she needs help herself, such as when she is captured by the military. #* For all it's worth, Syd remains a loyal friend to Kat despite their petty arguments. # He is also responsible for coming up with some pretty intricate schemes when it comes fighting crime. For whatever reason, his colleagues all like his ideas. # When he's not doing any work, he likes to tinker around with all sorts of stuff, especially electronics. This includes repairing broken gear, sewing, candymaking, and even playing guitar at one point. This, combined with point #2, demonstrates Syd's wide variety of skills. Bad Qualities # As stated above, he is quite the lounger, and will find ways of getting out of doing actual work, earning the ire of some of the other Banga workers. #* Again though, this is all cover in order to help Kat reach her potential. # On more than one occasion, Syd has used Kat for his own personal gain, and has taken credit for the work she has done. # While Syd is quite intelligent, in a fight however, he is pretty useless. As he once said, he's "the brains, not the brawn." Trivia * Since Syd and Alias are never seen together on-screen, many fan theories speculated that Syd was indeed Alias as early as Alias first on-screen appearance, up until the reveal at the end of Gravity Rush 2. * As with Raven, Syd makes an appearance in PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale as an unlockable minion. His Alias persona also appears alongside Kat in Ragnarok Odyssey ACE. * Syd uses a small device to control the Nevi on his whim. This device is nearly used at the end of the first Gravity Rush. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gravity Rush Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Adults